


kokichi gets asume in the D.I.C.E

by 1kokichi_kokichi_panta



Series: kokichi gets asume in D.I.C.E [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: D.I.C.E - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kokichi_kokichi_panta/pseuds/1kokichi_kokichi_panta
Summary: this is still in the works and if you have any ideas for it please pm me!
Series: kokichi gets asume in D.I.C.E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058072
Kudos: 4





	kokichi gets asume in the D.I.C.E

**Author's Note:**

> this is still in the works and if you have any ideas for it please pm me!

asume was walking in the halls as she saw kokichi "oh hello kokichi-," she said as he gave her a mask that looked like a clown "um? what's this kokichi?" she asked as he told her that he wants her in the D.I.C.E she did not know what to say. 


End file.
